First?
by mocheeeh
Summary: Hari ulangtahun Yesung. Sang kekasih datang tengah malam, dengan harapan menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan/"Kupegang janjimu..."/Drable-YeHae-Special for Yesung's birthday/Cloud1124's transformation/Warn insinde/DLDR!/RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Super Junior isn't mine

**Author:** mocheeeh

**Rated:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance, fluff

**Warning:** BOYS LOVE, Typo(s), OOCness, Drable super singkat

**Pairing:** Yesung-Donghae

**Summary:**

Hari ulangtahun Yesung. Sang kekasih datang tengah malam, dengan harapan menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan. "Kupegang janjimu…"

* * *

.

Donghae mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Yesung yang setengah terbuka. Kepalanya melongok ke dalam, menemukan sang kekasih tengah asyik dengan _smartphone_-nya di sofa. Pemuda Lee itu melangkah masuk dan mendekati Yesung, lengannya langsung memeluk leher sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"_Hyung_…" panggilnya dengan nada penuh kemanjaan. Yesung tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar _smartphone_-nya, namun bergumam kecil sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendegarkan.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Hyung_, lihat aku," pintanya. Yesung terkikik pelan, lalu menolehkan kepalanya, membuat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan pipi kanan Donghae.

Yesung mengecup pipinya singkat. "_Waeyo, sweetheart_?"

Donghae tersenyum dengan rona merah samar. "_Saengil chukhae, hyungie_," tuturnya tulus. Giliran Yesung yang tersenyum. _Namja _itu meletakkan ponselnya, lalu melepas pelukan Donghae di lehernya.

Ia bangkit, memutari sofa sebelum akhirnya menyatukan tubuh keduanya lewat sebuah pelukan erat.

"_Gomawo, sweetheart_."

Donghae memeluk _namjachingu _-nya sama erat. Mengecupi bahu Yesung penuh sayang. "_Cheonma_."

Ketika keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu, Yesung segera menarik tangan Donghae dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Donghae. Jemarinya kembali berkutat mesra dengan _smartphone_, sementara Donghae tampak dengan senang hati mengelus dan menyibak rambut _hyung_-nya itu perlahan.

"Ini tengah malam, Hae," kata Yesung setelah beberapa saat diisi keheningan, "kenapa belum tidur?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun padamu, _hyung_. Aku yang pertama 'kan?"

Yesung menyeringai. "Sayangnya tidak. Lihat ini, beratus-ratus ELF sudah mengucapkannya, sebelum kau."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, antara sebal dan geli melihat ekspresi Yesung yang terlihat sangat sumringah. Di satu sisi, ia sebal pada ELF yang mendahuluinya, namun juga bangga dengan bagaimana _'yeojachingu_' mereka itu _excited_ dengan hari kelahiran sang kekasih.

Pura-pura cemberut, Donghae berujar, "_Arraseo_. Tapi aku tetap yang pertama di _dorm_!"

Yesung tertawa keras, mengabaikan fakta bahwa para member Super Junior sedang berusaha memasuki alam mimpi mereka. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mencapai tengkuk Donghae, dan menariknya lembut. Bibir keduanya bertemu, menempel dalam ritme lembut. Tak ada lumatan maupun hisapan, mereka hanya menikmati ini sebagai ciuman lembut yang tulus.

Ketika ciuman itu lepas, Donghae dan Yesung sama-sama tampak tersenyum dengan rona merah menjalari wajah keduanya. Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya kembali asyik mengelus surai madu milik Yesung. "Kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintaimu ya?" ujarnya lebih seperti pertanyaan pada diri sendiri.

Yesung tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Tangannya menutup aplikasi twitter yang terbuka di ponselnya. Mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan acara _"stalking mention box _milik sendiri" esok pagi.

"_Hyung_, apa permintaanmu di ulang tahun kali ini?"

"Banyak sebenarnya. Ingin keluargaku sehat, ingin ELF sehat, ingin Super Junior semakin baik, ingin orang-orang yang kusayangi bahagia. Dan ingin aku tetap dalam lindungan Tuhan, Hae."

Donghae tersenyum. "Tidak adakah permintaan yang sedikit egois?"

Hening sesaat. Yesung berguling ke samping, membuat wajahnya menghadap ke bagian perut Donghae. Ia melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk erat pinggang sang kekasih. "Hanya satu. Aku ingin kau terus mencintaiku. Egois 'kan?"

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

"Kupegang janjimu…"

Pintu kamar Yesung menjeblak terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok Leeteuk berpiama (_in case, _kaus putih, celana selutut berwarna abu-abu) yang memasang wajah galak. Ia mendekat, menjitak masing-masing puncak kepala _dongsaeng_-nya sekali.

"Jangan bergadang! Besok pagi kita langsung ke Jepang! Dan kau Hae, cepat naik ke kamar kita. Kalau kau di sini terus, aku yakin kau takkan bisa tidur karena Sungie…" ucap sang _leader_ berentetan. Donghae dan Yesung tersenyum.

"_Arraseo, Hyung_," respon Donghae ketika Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Donghae mengecup singkat pipi Yesung, lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, mengikuti langkah Donghae, dan berhenti di pintu.

"_Saengil chukhae, _Jongwoon-_ah_." Pintu menutup.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya sendiri, senyumnya kembali merekah. "_Gamsahamnida_."

.

.

.

**final**

생일 축하!

* * *

**a/n:**

Happy Birthday Yesung oppa! :D

Hi, guys. Cloud1124 is back, with new penname as mocheeeh. Want to read another fic from me? All of you can see me at **momopuffy . wordpress . com**

Miss you all.

* * *

Mind to review?

* * *

Gamsahamnida :)


End file.
